triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Giants in the Valley
Announcements * D6 ready to be won tonight over break, be active in the chats * There will be a new die up to win next week Drink of the night * Sangria The Story * The shaman is being carried out * Another goblin walks out with a horn and sounds it * The shaman walks out, shorter than most goblins, but appearing taller due to his headdress * The shaman opens his arms to the party, asking them why they have come, if they threaten his people * Hyllenae tells him that they are there to talk about the dam they are building, he tells them that they are just like the dwarves * He gestures out to the field, where goblins and bound dwarves are working * There is a lumbering mass far out past the fields * Amalthea explains that they are looking for a why to have them both live in piece * The shaman explains that they only need the dam to fill, maybe a week or two more, then the dwarves will have their water * The lumbering mass is getting closer * The goblins sound a horn to signal the upcoming battle * The goblins in the field see the giant and drops the chains on the dwarves and run away * The party can hear the sounds of the giant's feet hitting the ground * The giant hits a dwarf, it is now 150 feet away * The archers loose arrows * Initiative ** The giant runs up, picking up a boulder and throwing it at the long hut, crumbling a portion ** Amalthea tries to jump up on the long hut, but cannot climb it. She moves to the side, takes out her longbow and hit the giant with an arrow ** Hyllenae tries to lure the giant to the side ** Trixie runs and hides as she fires her hand crossbow ** Jingles moves over by the shaman and asks if they help him if he will help them, Minor Illusion-ing a blue flame ** Dawnash cannot quite see the giant at this point, shoves the Bluestone to Jingles and climbs the totem ** The goblins all attack, all hitting ** The giant kills two of the goblins ** Amalthea casts Hunter's Mark and fires another arrow right into the giant's neck ** Hyllenae charges up and attacks, hitting it with her mace and also pouring in a divine smite ** Trixie fires at the giant again ** Jingles goes up on the hut, then holds out the stone, trying to cast a Firebolt through it, his feminine figure turns into a more feminine figure, turning into a woman for 24 hours, then places the stone into his cleavage ** Dawnash climbs up a bit, but slips back down ** The goblins attack again ** The giant sees the shining paladin and attacks, but just misses. He then throws a rock at Dawnash, knocking him out, along with the pole he is own ** Amalthea fires another arrow, but misses the giant ** Hyllenae attacks with her mace again, but misses ** Trixie walks over and pours a healing potion into Dawnash's mouth, then hides again ** Jingles casts Catapult on a stone by the giant to throw it into his back, killing him ** Hyllenae's leg gets pinned a bit under the giant as it falls, helping to pull a goblin out from underneath it * The shaman makes his way over to where the goblins fell, casting a spell, the goblins sit up and grasp their sides, bowing * The shaman tells them that they fought bravely * (break) * They can now make an agreement. Dawnash says that they cannot make a deal while they hold dwarves as slaves. They are released to return with the party. The shaman takes off his necklace, to give to the king. Two weeks and they will have their water * Jingles asks if they have any other motives for the dam. The shaman says they just need the water for crops, perhaps they could do trade of food for steel or iron for their weapons * Jingles drafts up a contract. A mudgie sits next to Dawnash, who has walked off * Dawnash looks through the giant's belongings * The shaman will also send some food back with them, a mudgie going to get a crate. He tells the party that the mudgie's are constructs. They are told that they can take the mudgie that is carrying the dwarven armor * Jingles looks at the mudgie, which he will name Mugsy, feeling his skin to be like clay * Dawnash tells the shaman to get rid of the horns, as they are the only reason that he has his wounds * Dawnash is upset that Jingles is helping slave drivers and that they will have two weeks of what they were going to do anyway * Trixie tells Dawnash that he is welcome * Dawnash walks up to the dwarves and asks why they found themselves here. He attacked the goblins, he was arrogant * The party and dwarves make their way to the carts. Mugsy and Hyllenae put the crates in the cart and set up to push the carts, Mugsy is doing all the pushing * They get back to the auxiliary refinery * Dawnash pulls out the dagger that he took from the giant with a lapis lazuli handle, golden, butted cap, asking her to skin the displacer beast for him. On the other side of the door he was knocking on when he failed from the maypole, he heard a voice that sounded like her. She gets a 2x3 feet area of the beast hide * There is a fine mist coming off of the dagger * Trixie saw a shiny glint from where Dawnash and Amalthea were talking * Dawnash harvests spikes from the displacer beast's tentacles, sheathing it where his old dagger was * They make their way back to the dwarven forge * Armendarez greets them. He comes back with a small, dark oak, metal banded barrel, giving it to Dawnash as a prize for besting him in drink. Dawnash points to the dwarves with them. Armendarez's mouth drops open. * Jingles tells him of the treaty with the goblins * Amalthea tells them that it will be two more weeks, then the water will be back to normal * Dawnash gives him one of the displacer beast spines and asks for a handle to be put on it. Skull Company asked for the same thing * They go up to speak with the king, they are greeted by the vizier. Hyllenae shows him the necklace from the goblin shaman. The king is summoned and recognizes it, it belonged to a great shaman long ago. Mugsy is made from the same stone as the amulet * Jingles gives the king the treaty. The king will honor it, they will draft up their version and sign it to send to the goblins * The vizier brings back the reward for the party * Dawnash thanks for their generosity, then asks the king for his hide to be tanned and asking to use the slides. The king "heard nothing of it" and the party should "not bring it up again" * Dawnash and Jingles will race in the morning, they need a long rest right now * Mugsy is staying with Jingles, who tries to teach him a little bit of the salsa, then looks at the necromancer's spellbook, interested by a the concept * Dawnash looks at the things from the giant, a cracked axehead and a grappling hook. The axehead seems that it could hold more power, he finds nothing magical about the grappling hook right now * Trixie sneaks into Jingles' room and takes a book from the Haversack that they got from the necromancer's lair. She goes over and takes the spellbook that Jingles was reading. She reads it and puts it back, but upside down * Amalthea looks at the dagger, finding it to be an ice dagger * Armendarez knocks on Dawnash's door, giving him 7 daggers made from the displacer beast spines, they sample the mead from the belt cask * Dawnash wakes up the rest of the party. Amalthea tells him that the dagger he gave her was an ice dagger, feeling that he should know * Dawnash gives Trixie the other 6 daggers, that he did not set aside, made from the displacer beast * The vizier comes back with the tanned, beautiful purple sheen of the displacer beast skin * Dawnash and Jingles run to the slides, followed by Trixie and Amalthea * Mugsy goes over the Hyllenae's door, she picks him up and hugs him * Dawnash and Jingles race, Dawnash just barely wins. There is a sharp turn at the bottom * Dawnash takes the displacer cloak and ties it with some rope to wear like a toga * They all head back to where Hyllenae is still staying * Hyllenae took three of the platinum, everyone else gets 24, the last one is set aside for Hyllenae, since she took less * Hyllenae leaves her room and wanders around the dwarven city * Jingles and Dawnash want to look at the rubble that happened to be by them when they went up the stairs. Dawnash goes to find Armendarez to ask about the broken axehead. He restores it, but cannot do anything about the crack, it was intentional. He whittles a handle for it and gives it to Dawnash, he recommends giving it "the tall one" * Trixie goes pawn shopping * Amalthea is just waiting, she goes with Jingles to investigate the rubble by the stairs * Jingles asks about the ballista, the dwarf tells her not to ask, but that they shouldn't go near it. She(as he was using his current feminine .. wiles) prods further and he says that they had to block the entrance because they dug too deep, there was a great evil inside, they caved it in a ways down * Dawnash comes by and asks how deep they dug, wondering about he underdark, the dwarf takes out a journal and shows a picture of a very large picture drawn surrounded by flames * Dawnash thinks that they should tell the goblins that about the evil that they may need to keep an eye out for * Hyllenae wants to give the king an amulet, a token to show her father, the head magistrate of the temple of Athena on Praetos, to get his help since it is their duty to protect civilization. She thinks it is from the underdark, many terrible creature reside there * They go back to speak with the king again, as Hyllenae wishes to give him her amulet and make sure that he knows what this creature may be. Dawnash tells him that they should also tell the goblins, the king thinks it their choice, they have not seen it in 200 years, he thinks that they will be safe * Hyllenae tells Dawnash that she tried to be a healer with her mother, but was not good at it, she was supposed to be a priestess with her father in Praetos, but she now feels that she may not be good as a paladin either. He gives her the axe with the broken axehead * They see Denise and she tells them the best way to get back to Quintessa, Dawnash tosses her a displacer beast eye * The party negotiated that they could get cart from the dwarves for their travel back * They come across a sign pointing off to the side for "Roadside tavern" poorly carved in the wood, they turn off to follow the sign to the tavern. * Jingles casts Dancing Lights to look into the window, it looks abandoned, there are not movements inside. The door is not locked, there are no traps, Trixie walks in * Dawnash looks around for any remaining ale. Trixie runs upstairs. Hyllenae looks around, finding a bookshelf. It lunges out at her Characters * Mugsy - a mudgie gift from the goblin shaman Items * Ice Dagger - deals an additional 1d4 cold damage in addition to the dagger damage * Cask of dwarven mead - belt cask with 5 servings of dwarf mead * Magic Grappling Hook * Cracked axehead Quotations "Decided is a strong word..." Guillermo @ 8:23 "See, I'm pretty good at these, I think I can do this because if you add 4, it's still 7." Guillermo @ 32:08 "I would like to look at the goblin with the sword, look at the giant, look at my boobs, look at the sword." Jingles @ 53:48 "We're an axe-wiedling race, yeah, we know how to use it: swing." Armendarez @ 2:59:40